Pandora's Door
by Liinwe
Summary: Il y a dix ans, Yamamoto a embrassé Gokudera, le croyant endormi... Des années plus tard, ils se retrouvent de nouveau, seuls dans un bureau... OS 8059, insinuations 182769, 6918 et 1896... Raaah ! J'aime pas les résumés...


**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages mentionnés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent, ils ont juste été kidnappés à Amano Akira-Sama afin de me donner la possibilité d'écrire ces lignes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je leur ai effacé la mémoire avant de les rendre à leur propriétaire, les imbécilités que j'ai écrites ci-dessous ne devraient pas avoir d'effet sur leur comportement dans l'œuvre originale… Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs… *Pwned*

**Pairing : **8059, YamaGoku, of course 8D du Yamamoto Takeshi X Gokudera Hayato quoi… Comment ça « on avait compris » ? J'ajouterais aussi que c'est du Shonen-Ai, de l'amour entre hommes. Vous serez prévenus. Il y a aussi des sous-entendus de 6918, de 1827 et autre 182769… Avec aussi un trèèèèèès léger 1896, mais, là, vraiment, c'est trèèèèèèès light, garanti sans matières grasses.

**Rating : **Heu… Au début, je voulais faire du T, mais finalement, mes doigts se sont emballés, donc M, même si rien n'est vraiment raconté… HAAAA ! J'ai honte !

**Commentaire : **Passez votre chemin bande de gens. Cette fic est née dans ce qu'il reste de mon cerveau lors d'une séance de lecture de fics et de doujins… **[/ !\ SPOILER début de l'arc TYL / !\]** Pour information, je dirais qu'elle se passe quelques mois avant la mort de TYL Tsuna dans l'arc du futur… **[FIN DU SPOILER]** Bon excusez-moi pour le titre merdique, mon neurone est à l'agonie… Et bien sûr, Merci à Willelmina18 ma correctrice officielle qui a tué ce qui lui restait de cerveau en se frappant la tête contre une poutre à chacune des mes fautes. Paix à son âme, Amen. Et comme un peu de pub ne fait de mal à personne, passez donc voir ses fics 8D

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi entra dans le bureau de son collègue, une liasse de feuilles dans les mains, n'attendant plus qu'une signature pour être envoyées, par la poste pour certaines, par coursier pour d'autres, les ordres de missions destinés à la Varia par exemple… Il serait en effet fâcheux qu'un papier ordonnant l'assassinat de telle ou telle personnalité se perde et atterrisse dans la boite aux lettres d'un monsieur Tout-Le-Monde…

- Gokudera, tu pourrais sign…

Le gardien de la pluie ne finit pas sa phrase, de peur de réveiller l'homme endormi qui lui faisait face, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés. Yamamoto ferma doucement la porte avant de s'avancer vers le bureau pour y poser les papiers… L'idée de réveiller l'argenté le traversa, mais elle fut vite abandonnée. Les signatures pouvaient attendre. Après tout, il était rare que l'Italien baisse ainsi sa garde. D'ailleurs, s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de s'endormir en plein travail. Le brun resta planté là, cherchant une excuse pour rester dans cette pièce, une excuse pour continuer d'observer le visage endormi du gardien de la tempête.

C'était il y a dix ans… Il y a dix ans, il avait rencontré ce type, un élève transféré d'Italie venu pour un soi-disant échange scolaire. Il y a dix ans, ce même Italien avait voulu le faire exploser à coups de dynamite. Il y a dix ans, il l'avait suivi dans ce qu'il prenait alors pour un simple jeu. Il y a dix ans, il était devenu un mafioso, car, il y a dix ans, il était tombé amoureux de ce Gokudera Hayato. Inconsciemment, il l'avait suivi, abandonnant le base-ball pour apprendre les arcanes du maniement du sabre, risquant sa vie pour un anneau, sentant son estomac se tordre d'angoisse chaque fois que le jeune homme risquait sa vie.

Un souffle de vent ébouriffa la chevelure d'argent du bel endormi, tirant le Japonais de ses réflexions. Plein de bonne volonté, il contourna le bureau pour fermer la fenêtre entrouverte. « Il fait doux, mais nous ne sommes qu'en avril… Si tu tombais malade… » Les mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourtant, même si l'Italien était endormi, même s'il avait murmuré, il n'avait pas réussi à continuer. « Si tu tombais malade, je ne pourrais pas te voir » c'était ce qu'il avait envie de dire, mais il n'osait pas… Il avait si bien gardé son secret jusqu'ici qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser échapper le moindre mot compromettant. Après tout, sa relation avec Gokudera était fragile, instable, prête à exploser, tout comme la nitroglycérine qui entrait dans la composition de la dynamite de l'Italien.

Yamamoto approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis et remarqua qu'il avait gardé ses lunettes qui étaient maintenant de travers… Le gardien de la pluie avança sa main pour les lui enlever, mais se figea à quelques centimètres de la peau de l'argenté, troublé. Ne risquait-il pas de le tirer des bras de Morphée ? Finalement, constatant que la respiration de Gokudera était régulière, il ôta les binocles rouges et les posa à ses côtés en prenant bien soin de replier les branches. « Tu risque de les tordre… » murmura-t-il comme pour s'excuser d'avoir frôlé sa peau du bout des doigts. Les joues rosies, le cœur battant, Yamamoto chercha en vain une nouvelle tâche qui le forcerait à rester entre ces murs, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes supplémentaires. Ainsi, il entreprit de ranger un peu le bureau qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose. Sous une pile de livres, le gardien de la pluie dénicha une photo, cornée, vieille de presque dix ans. Elle avait été prise suite au combat des anneaux, tous les gardiens étaient là : Sasagawa Ryohei qui levait son poing vers le ciel, Lambo qui était occupé à explorer sa cavité nasale, Chrome Dokuro qui semblait ne pas être à sa place, Tsuna souriant, Hibari, mal cadré car il s'en allait, Gokudera encore couvert de bandages suite à son combat contre Belphegor, et lui, Yamamoto Takeshi, qui souriait comme à son habitude. Cette photo, il l'avait lui aussi, encadrée, accrochée au mur à côté du téléphone dans son appartement. Tsuna avait insisté pour que tout le monde ait sa copie et l'avait faite dupliquer. Hibari l'avait bien sûr déchirée en petits morceaux en prétextant qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans un troupeau d'herbivores. Il s'était ensuite avéré qu'il avait gardé la partie où figurait le Dixième du nom et un bout de Chrome, mais personne n'avait pu déterminer si c'était pour Tsuna, pour Chrome en elle-même ou pour Chrome à cause de sa ressemblance avec Rokudo Mukuro… La photo de Gokudera était abîmée, comme si elle avait souvent été manipulée… Cela lui ressemblait bien d'être nostalgique du passé, surtout maintenant, alors que leurs rapports avec la famille Millefiore se tendaient de jour en jour. Peut-être même conservait-il ce bout de papier glacé dans son portefeuille afin de garder cette dernière trace d'un passé heureux sur lui, protégée de toute attaque extérieure.

Cette bête photographie fit remonter bien des souvenirs. Yamamoto se souvint de ce jour d'été, à la pause de midi. Tsuna était parti acheter des jus de fruits, les laissant seuls sur le toit du collège de Namimori. Suite à trois nuits blanches passées à jouer aux jeux vidéo dans le but d'exploser le score du stupide bovin, Gokudera s'était endormi comme une souche, adossé au mur… Dans un élan de tendresse irréfléchie, le base-balleur avait embrassé les lèvres fines du jeune Italien, et, sans envisager un instant que ce contact ait pu réveiller l'Italien, il lui avait timidement déclaré son amour. Plus tard, il s'était maudit pour son geste avant d'oublier cet événement… Trois jours après, un type aux cheveux longs était arrivé en ville en hurlant et la bataille des anneaux avait commencé… Yamamoto avala sa salive. Aujourd'hui encore, il se trouvait face à un Gokudera endormi, sans défense, à sa merci. « Excuse-moi… Pour cette fois et pour maintenant, Gokudera » Il ne chercha pas à l'embrasser, ayant appris depuis la dernière fois qu'il valait mieux être prudent. L'épéiste se contenta de passer la main dans les cheveux de l'Italien. « Je t'aime vraiment, Gokudera… Plus encore qu'avant, si c'est possible… » En murmurant cela, il caressa la peau claire de l'homme en rougissant. La fenêtre était fermée, les lunettes sagement posées à côté du plumier et le bureau rangé… À moins de cirer les chaussures de l'Italien ou de lui repasser ses cravates, Yamamoto n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette pièce. Doucement, il tourna les talons et voulut contourner l'imposante table qui servait d'écritoire à l'autoproclamé Bras Droit du dixième parrain Vongola. L'épéiste ne put pas faire plus d'un pas. Une main tremblante avait attrapé son poignet. « Attend. » La voix du gardien de la tempête tremblait un peu, elle aussi. Yamamoto rougit violemment, de honte, de gêne… Ces tremblements, étaient-ils dus à la rage ? Avait-il brisé le fragile lien qui les unissait par quelques malheureuses paroles ? Le brun avala sa salive, difficilement. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer.

- Gokudera ? Je… Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

- Depuis que tu m'as enlevé mes lunettes…

- Désolé… Je…

- …

Gokudera avait enfoui son visage dans son bras libre, empêchant son collègue de voir son expression. Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce. Mal à l'aise, Yamamoto caressa l'idée de dégager son poignet et de partir en courant s'isoler là où personne ne pourrait venir le voir. Alors qu'il allait passer à l'action, Gokudera reprit la parole.

- P…Pourquoi m'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ? Crétin…

La surprise fut telle que le Japonais oublia instantanément tous ses projets de fuites en Patagonie ou dans une île du pacifique… Il se retourna vivement et cru défaillir en voyant le visage de l'Italien prendre une couleur rouge pivoine qui contrastait avec sa peau laiteuse. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer voir cet homme avec une telle expression.

- Gokudera ? Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L'argenté ne répondit pas, pas avec des mots. Se levant brusquement, il attira l'homme aux cheveux bruns vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, violemment, passionnément. Yamamoto cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Leur étreinte leur parut durer des heures, ce débordement soudain de sentiments jusqu'alors enfouis au fond de leurs cœurs leur faisait perdre la tête ainsi que la notion du temps…

- Excuse-moi pour l'attente, Gokudera…

- Excuses refusées, mais j'y réfléchirai peut-être…

Yamamoto sourit et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'Italien.

- Alors je patienterai autant de temps qu'il le faudra… Je devrais pouvoir me retenir jusqu'à ce que tu daigne m'offrir ton pardon.

- Crétin. Tu crois que j'ai encore envie de perdre du temps ? Aime-moi, enlace-moi, embrasse-moi, et alors, là seulement, je pourrai te pardonner…

Le gardien de la tempête serra le corps de l'épéiste dans ses bras et n'opposa pas la moindre résistance quand les mains de ce dernier commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, caressant sensuellement sa peau d'ivoire. Langoureusement, le Japonais mordillait le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre sur le torse du métis où il s'occupa des tétons rosés de son amant.

- Ha… Ya… Yamamoto… Tu veux faire _ça_… Ici ?

- Tu as peur que l'on nous dérange ?

- Nn… À part toi, personne ne viendrait me déranger dans mon bureau…

L'épéiste embrassa de nouveau les lèvres de l'homme qui **l**ui faisait face, priant pour que cet instant dure à jamais.

- Je t'aime, Gokudera…

- Je suis au courant, crétin…

* * *

Vous êtes tous morts ? Ça y est ? Je vous ai tués ? Tant mieux MUAHAHAHA ! Bref, merci d'avoir lu jusque là, désolée pour le Gokudera un tantinet OOC…

Pour vous remercier encore plus, un petit omake, rien que pour vous o/

**Bonus :**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, dit « Tsuna », dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, était venu là pour demander un conseil à son gardien de la tempête, mais, au moment où il allait frapper à la porte il entendit d'étranges bruits à l'intérieur de la pièce… Les voix étaient faibles, haletantes, mais l'on pouvait clairement distinguer celle de Yamamoto. Depuis plusieurs années, depuis dix ans, en fait, Tsuna sentait une certaine tension entre les deux gardiens… Surtout depuis que Gokudera lui avait annoncé, rougissant tel une pivoine, que « L'imbécile de base-balleur », comme il l'appelait à l'époque, l'avait embrassé sur le toit du collège, pensant qu'il dormait, et qu'il ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre… Le souvenir de cet épisode qui était resté sans suite pendant tant d'années se fraya un chemin dans les méandres du cerveau du dixième du nom. À cet instant seulement, il comprit quelle était la source des gémissements qui lui parvenaient à travers la porte… Prenant immédiatement une teinte rouge coquelicot à l'idée de ce qu'il avait failli interrompre, Tsuna se sentit d'abord choqué de l'utilisation qu'ils devaient faire du bureau, avant de passer à la couleur de la tulipe en se disant que ce ne pourrait pas être pire que ce que lui avait fait son gardien du nuage ces dernières années… L'amaryllis se manifesta bientôt quand il songea au harcèlement sexuel qu'il avait subi de la part de Rokudô Mukuro pendant la même période…. Finalement, Tsunayoshi s'éloigna de la porte, ne voulant pas faire remonter le souvenir de ce que ce dernier avait fini par faire à Hibari (1)… Haa ! Trop tard !

(1) Oui, pour moi, toute tentative de viol sur la personne de Tsuna de la part de Mukuro fait partie d'un plan visant à attirer l'attention de notre Hibari national, car, c'est bien connu, Hiba et Muku forment un beau couple, d'ailleurs, le 182769 est là juste parce que ces deux là ne peuvent s'avouer leurs sentiments (question de fierté…) et reportent leur affection sur le… Sur Tsuna, le pauvre quand même, il s'en prend plein la figure… Oui, ma gueule.

Bref à part ça, si vous aviez l'immense bonté de poster une petite Review pour me dire ce qui est bien, ce qui ne va pas, que je suis géniale, que je suis une déesse de l'écriture, que vous vouliez un vrai lemon ou encore pour me demander d'aller me suicider dans l'instant, je vous bénirai et vous aurez l'immense honneur d'être glorifiés pendant quelques siècles… Voilà, là, le bouton vert, juste en dessous. Merci, sur ce, je vais me jeter du haut de la tour de Tokyo.


End file.
